So Tell Me
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Chaque jour, alors que Remus lit un livre, Sirius vient lui poser la même question. Slash Sirius/Remus


**Auteur** **:** _**BrokenChains**_

**Traductrice :** Lirius

**Bêta-reader :** Yumiko

**Disclaimer : **Cette fanfiction est une traduction de _So Tell Me_ de _**BrokenChains**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

_Aucun spoiler._

**Note de l'auteur :** D'accord, c'est légèrement UA, dans le sens où Remus et Sirius sont en sixième année, et ne se sont encore jamais rencontrés. Oh, et Remus n'est pas Préfet.

oOoOo

Chaque jour, une fois les cours terminés, je franchissais le parc inoccupé de Poudlard et m'arrêtais dans un coin isolé, livres en main. Mon endroit préféré se trouvait derrière le terrain de Quidditch, où une rangée d'arbres dissimulait un banc en fer, oublié de la plupart des élèves. Il n'y avait que moi et les oiseaux. Paisible. Isolé.

Et puis, un jour, il arriva.

Peut-être qu'il cherchait un endroit tranquille pour se reposer après les entraînements de Quidditch. Peut-être qu'il cherchait un moyen pour retarder le moment de faire ses devoirs. Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé. Nous étions dans la même Maison, dormions à un étage l'un de l'autre, mais nous ne nous étions jamais parlés.

Il s'assit paresseusement sur mon banc, puis étira ses bras dans son dos en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Je restai assis, immobile, en me demandant si je devais partir ou l'ignorer. Aucun de nous ne parla pendant un long moment, et je retournai finalement à mon livre en espérant qu'il s'en irait bientôt.

Bien évidemment, il ne s'en alla pas. Au bout d'une heure, il tourna la tête vers moi pour me demander :

- Tu es Remus Lupin, non ?

Surpris, j'acquiesçai. Je ne savais pas comment il connaissait mon nom. J'essayais de passer aussi inaperçu que possible, surtout avec ses amis. Je fixai mon livre d'un air déterminé en me disant que j'aurais dû partir.

- Je suis Sirius Black, se présenta-t-il chaleureusement en me tendant la main.

Je la regardai prudemment. _Je sais qui tu es_, pensai-je. _Tout le monde connaît Sirius Black_. Mais je lui serrai quand même la main. Il s'appuya ensuite contre le banc, apparemment satisfait.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent en silence, et je commençai à être de nouveau absorbé par mon livre. Mais juste au moment où j'oubliai à moitié à côté de qui j'étais assis, il reprit la parole :

- Remus Lupin, m'apostropha le jeune homme aux yeux gris. Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi.

Je clignai stupidement des yeux pendant au moins une minute, me rendis-je compte. Je finis par hausser les épaules et répondre :

- J'aime lire.

Il rit d'une manière désarmante avant de dire :

- Bon, c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui.

Et alors il se leva et partit.

Le lendemain, je retournai au même endroit, partant du principe que c'était toujours un endroit solitaire que tout le monde ignorait. Je m'assis et ouvris mon livre, comme les autres jours. Mais, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, il s'assit à nouveau à côté de moi. Avant même de pouvoir envisager de partir, il accrocha mon regard et me posa la même question.

- Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi.

Je me souviens de m'être senti quelque peu frustré. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ? C'était _Sirius Black_. Il pouvait se trouver à des centaines d'endroits, parler à des millions de personnes. Etait-il obligé de bouleverser mon petit monde ?

Ce fut donc d'une manière quelque peu irritée que je lui répondis :

- Je n'aime pas le _bruit_.

J'avais pris une voix aussi accusatrice que possible.

À ma grande surprise, il se contenta d'acquiescer puis sortit lui aussi un livre, me laissant le fixer en silence. Perdu face à son attitude et ne désirant pas croire qu'il n'avait pas d'arrière-pensées, je me levai et partis. Je suis sûr que ses yeux me suivirent, mais je ne me retournai pas ; donc, au final, qui sait.

Le lendemain, j'envisageai de changer d'endroit pour l'éviter. Ce n'était pas comme s'il me faisait réellement du mal, mais je n'aimais pas que ma routine soit dérangée. Cependant, ce banc restait l'un de mes endroits préférés, donc j'attendis quelques heures avant de m'y diriger avec mon livre.

Quand j'arrivai, je m'arrêtai, surpris. Il était là, assis sur le banc. En m'entendant approcher, il me regarda avec un demi-sourire.

- Tu es en retard, me gronda-t-il en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Je restai là, complètement figé. Après un long moment, il tapota la place à côté de lui, et je m'y dirigeai machinalement, perdu.

- Bon, me dit-il nonchalamment comme s'il était tout à fait normal de continuer la discussion. Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi.

Après ça, j'abandonnai. Je revenais chaque jour, et il me suivait à quelques minutes près. Il me posait la même question, encore et encore, et je lui donnais une réponse différente à chaque fois. Je n'aime pas les Baguettes Magiques à la Réglisse. La Métamorphose est ma matière préférée. Je suis fils unique. Je préfère le chocolat noir au chocolat au lait. Une fois ma réponse donnée, il acquiesçait toujours et demeurait silencieux tandis que nous restions assis ici.

Je me surprenais à rêvasser pendant les cours, me demandant ce que j'allais lui dire la prochaine fois. C'était étrange. Depuis le début de ma scolarité à Poudlard, j'avais refusé de me faire des amis, de peur que quelqu'un découvre que j'étais un loup-garou. Mais le voir tous les jours me donnait l'impression d'avoir un ami.

La pleine lune arriva, et je savais que j'allais passer une journée sans le voir, puisque je devais passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. Je me souviens m'être lentement réveillé le lendemain matin en me sentant terriblement seul. Je m'étais demandé s'il m'avait attendu sur le banc, comme il l'avait fait le deuxième jour. Me tournant sur le côté, je poussai un profond soupir, ouvris les yeux, et le découvris assis à côté de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que… commençai-je, mais il m'interrompit d'une voix joyeuse.

- Bonjour Remus. Enfin, plutôt bon après-midi. Je t'ai apporté une Chocogrenouille.

Je fixai la friandise emballée en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

Il me fit un clin d'œil espiègle puis répondit :

- J'ai deviné juste. Allez, maintenant, mange cette Chocogrenouille.

Il enleva l'emballage pour moi, tandis que je m'asseyais, inquiet. N'avait-il pas vu les griffures qui recouvraient mon visage et mon corps ? Ne se demandait-il pas ce qu'il s'était passé ? Ou bien avait-il déjà découvert mon secret ? Mais, si c'était le cas, pourquoi n'avait-il encore rien révélé ?

Tandis qu'il faisait de petits _croa croa_ en amenant la Chocogrenouille près de ma bouche, je me rendis compte qu'il essayait de me remonter le moral. Je pris une bouchée de chocolat puis lui dis :

- Merci, Sirius.

Je fus déconcerté de le voir légèrement rougir.

- Tu as remarqué ? C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, plaisanta-t-il en semblant plutôt satisfait.

Je baissai la tête, embarrassé, et grignotai ma Chocogrenouille. Il partit déjeuner peu après.

Je commençai à l'observer encore plus pendant les cours et les repas. Il était toujours bruyant et plaisantin avec les autres, toujours le centre d'attention. C'était comme observer une personne totalement différente de celle qui s'asseyait avec moi chaque jour. Je le connaissais calme et discret, mais le regarder avec ses amis me donnait l'impression que je ne le connaissais pas du tout. Ou peut-être que je connaissais un aspect de sa personnalité qu'il ne montrait pas aux autres. C'était déroutant.

Un semestre se déroula ainsi, et je me demandais s'il partirait quand je n'aurais plus rien à lui dire. Ne s'était-il donc pas rendu compte qu'il perdait son temps avec moi ? On ne s'était jamais parlé en-dehors de cet endroit et de l'infirmerie, ne nous saluant même pas dans la Salle Commune. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais le qualifier d'ami ou non.

Un jour, j'arrivai à notre banc et découvris qu'il était déjà là. Les coudes sur les genoux et le visage enfoui dans les mains, je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas… mais quoi ? Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Je ne connaissais rien de lui, hormis ce que tout le monde savait. Je m'assis ; il ne bougea pas.

Désirant lui remonter le moral comme il l'avait fait pour moi lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie, je remuai sur le banc en essayant de trouver que faire. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil nerveux, étudiant son visage pâle. Il ne bougeait pas.

Incapable de le supporter plus longtemps, je laissai échapper :

- Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi.

Il leva la tête et la tourna très lentement vers moi. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, son expression s'adoucit et il me fit un sourire un peu tordu, mais toujours aussi éblouissant.

- Je t'aime, déclara-t-il simplement.

Le soulagement m'envahit. Jusque-là, je ne l'avais pas réalisé, mais quelque part en cours de route, j'étais tombé amoureux de lui.

Et c'était suffisant. Pour le moment.


End file.
